The Children Santa Forgot
by therandomer5000
Summary: This is my Christmas fic! The turtles have been looking forward to Christmas and can't wait to open their presents! But.. where are they? Has Santa really forgotten about our favorite turtles? don't worry, it's a happy fic! R&R xx


**Ok.. um.. this is a christmas fic.. It's kinda sad at the start.. but it'll be happier later on! Promise xx**

* * *

**The Children Santa Forgot**

It was christmas eve in New York, kids everywhere were excited for the next day! They would soon be presents and joy and loads of food! Yes, Everyone loves christmas but down in the sewers a certain mutant rat was stressing.

Master Splinter has had his four turtle sons for three years meaning they were now four, He had never gotten them any presents before because he knew the turtles didn't know what presents were about.. well.. he thought that anyway.

But the turtles had been watching a lot of christmas movies while their father sorted out all the christmas food and decorations after all, there isn't a shop for all this stuff in the sewers! He of course had to go out and scavenge for a lot of it.

The turtles couldn't wait to see the underneath of their beautiful tree filled with presents from Santa! Mikey and Raph were a little worried that he wouldn't come because they didn't have a chimney but Leonardo told them that he would just use the door.

Splinter flopped into his armchair, he was exhausted from all the work he had done to make the lair look festive. Now he could finally get some rest.

''WOW!'' Or maybe not. Splinter opened his eyes to see his sons staring in wonder at all the lights he had just put up.

''So pretty'' Mikey and Donnie giggled together.

''Wait my sons... wait until I turn off the lights'' Splinter smiled, his face fell at the look af fright on Mikey's face.

''Please don't turn the lights off'' Mikey gulped, ''I don't like the dark''

''Don't worry Michelangelo'' Splinter nodded as he stood by the light switch, Raph and Donnie held Mikey's hands while leo put a hand on each shoulder so Mike knew his brothers were there.

''One. two. three'' Splinter laughed before turning off the light. there was four amazed gasps as the multicoloured lights shone through the dark. Splinter grinned at his son's excited lit up faces, he loved surprising them with nice things because he couldn't do it often.

''Santa will love this!'' Mikey nodded happily,

''Who?'' Splinter asked worriedly,

''Santa'' Don answered,

''Yeah!'' Raph grinned, ''He's gonna see 'em when he gives us presents!''

Splinter turned the lights back on and stared at his sons in shock, he shook his head slowly.

''Y-You know about Santa Claus?'' Splinter asked in fright.

''Of course we know about him!'' Leo laughed, ''He's in all tha movies!''

''Yeah!'' The younger three turtles nodded.

''Movies?'' Splinter shook his head worriedly, ''um... My sons.. you musty go to bed now.. goodnight''

''Now?'' Raphael frowned, ''But it's too early!''

''The sooner you go to sleep the sooner Santa Claus will come'' Splinter chuckled lightly, the four turtles looked at each other in excitement before rushing to their rooms.

''GOODNIGHT MASTER!'' They yelled before turning out their lights and laying down in their beds. Master Splinter sighed sadly before grabbing his coat, it looked like he'd be spending the night hunting for presents.

...

It was three O'clock in the morning when Splinter arrived, he had managed to find a gift for each of his sons. Now it was time to wrap them and put labels on them.

Splinter carefully wrapped each present and stuck a label on each saying from Santa, He yawned tiredly but a gentle smile was on his face at the thought of his sons seeing the presents.

He sat back on his bed, he needed to put the presents under the tree.

But his body had other plans.

He fell back on his bed and fell asleep.

...

Michelangelo was the first to wake up that morning, his first thought was about Christmas dinner then he remembered presents. He carefully got up and quietly made his way to the main area, he wanted to be the first to open his present!

He grinned at the brightly lit tree and quietly rushed towards it, he knelt down and peeked under the branches.

His eyes widened slightly when he saw nothing there, he backed up and sat down on the cold floor. he frowned in confusion and hurt, why weren't there any presents?

''Oh no..'' Mikey gasped quietly, he remembered something that was in every movie he'd ever watched. He and his brothers hadn't written any letters to Santa.. Santa must've forgot about them!

Little Mikey sniffed sadly as he looked up at the star on the tree, Santa had forgotten to visit them!

''Mikey?'' Michelangelo looked round to see his three older brother looking at him in concern, ''What's wrong?''

Mikey began to sob loudly causing his brothers to run to his side, he attached himself to his eldest brother and cried his heart out. Leonardo held his baby brother and tried to calm him down while the other two rubbed Mike's shell.

''What's wrong my son?'' Splinter asked gently as he joined his young family by the tree, he had rushed out as soon as he'd heard the sobbing.

''Wh-where we bad?'' Mikey sniffed as he looked u at his father with teary blue eyes.

''Of course not!'' Splinter frowned, ''Why would you think that Michelangelo?''

''So... Did Santa forget about us?'' Mikey asked as more tears streamed down his face.

''What?'' The three older turtles looked under the tree to see no presents,

''Master... where are the presents?'' Leo asked worriedly,

''Did Santa really forget abou' us?'' Raph asked with a disappointed frown, Donatello was still under the tree.

''There are really no presents... '' Don sniffed as he came back out, ''I knew Santa couldn't visit unless we had a chimney!''

''No.. no my sons'' Splinter said gently, ''Santa is just running late, he'll give you presents''

''No he won't'' Mikey sniffled, ''We're not like the people on tv.. we're green! and... we have shells! they didn't!''

''Yeah!'' Leo nodded, ''Does Santa only like humans?''

''Wha's he got agains' turtles?'' Raph growled,

''master..'' Donnie stared at his father with a hurt expression, ''Does Santa really only give to humans?''

Splinter stared at his sad children, he didn't know what to say.

''Well.. Christmas isn't really about the presents.. it's about family'' Splinter sighed,

''I guess'' Donnie sighed, ''it woulda been nice to have Santa visit though..I mean.. we've never had christmas like this before'' the four turtles stared at the decorations around them.

''Let's go back to bed guys'' leo sighed before leading his little brother to bed.

''ya know.. I really thought Santa would visit us if we made the lair look good'' Raph said quietly,

''Yeah.. '' Mikey sniffed, ''At least we still have the turkey and stuff though''

Splinter stared after his sons, he knew that they were excited to have their first real christmas. They had just wanted to be like the humans but he had failed them.

He went to his room and looked at the four present in the corner, he was going to make this right!

...

''MY SONS! COME QUICKLY!'' Splinter shouted up the stairs, the four turtles rushed to their father's side.

''What is it Master?'' Leo asked curiously,

''Santa left the presents on the doorstep!'' Splinter smiled as he handed each present to his sons,

''Why?'' Mikey asked confused,

''I must've accidentally locked the door on him'' Splinter shook his head.

''S-so he didn't forget?'' Donnie grinned at Raph who nodded.

''YAY! SANTA DIDN'T FORGET US!'' The turtles giggled.

''One at a time my sons.. we want t see who got what'' Splinter laughed, he decided to do it youngest to eldest.

Mikey's present was wrapped in orange paper, and a green bow. he unwrapped it quickly to reveal a box, he opened the plain box and his eyes lit up when he saw what was inside. There was a little orange toy cat with bright green glass eyes. Mikey lifted it out carefully and hugged the fluffy toy to his chest.

''Thank you Santa'' he whispered with a grin before looking at his brothers.

Donnie's present was wrapped in purple with a green bow. he unwrapped it to find a box just like Mikey but when he opened his box he grinned his cute toothy grin. There was a little cuddly toy robot with a yellow band around it's eyes making a yellow mask, Don pulled it onto his lap and smiled shyly at his family as he quietly thanked Santa under his breath.

Raphael had a red present with a green bow, it too covered a plain box. he carefully opened it to find a soft toy alligator with golden eyes as a cute toothy smile. he pulled it closer to himself and smirked at the others, he quietly thanked Santa as Leo pulled his present closer.

Leo's present was blue with a green bow, once again it covered a plain box. He opened the box and pulled out a soft white Rabbit toy, it reminded him of a white bugs bunny. He smiled at the light brown eyes and thanked Santa before placing it on his lap.

''Merry Christmas boys'' Splinter smiled,

''Merry Christmas Father'' The turtles giggled,

''I'm going to cook the christmas dinner, we're having it for lunch'' Splinter smiled as he got up.

''WAIT!'' Donnie yelped, Splinter turned to face his children.

''Wait here'' leo grinned. the four boys ran upstairs before running back down three minutes later, they held one present between them.

''Merry Christmas'' They laughed as they handed it to Splinter. He opened the present to find a home-made Picture frame.

''Donnie built it, Mikey and Raph painted it and I put the picture in it!'' leo announced proudly.

The frame was made of wood and had been painted gold but each corner was one of his sons masks colours, the photo was of the five mutants smiling at the camera together.

''I-it's beautiful.. thank you'' Splinter smiled, his heart melted at his sons happy faces. He knelt down and pulled his four sons into a warm hug.

''Love you daddy'' Mikey smiled, his brothers nodded.

''I love you too boys'' Splinter sniffed before standing up, he put the frame on the coffee table before going to the kitchen.

''hey Raph, whatcha gonna call your toy?'' Mikey asked with a smile,

''Leathery'' Raph shrugged, ''cause I bet that's what they are''

''Cool, I'm calling my robot.. um.. Metalhead!'' Donnie giggled shyly, ''whatcha gonna call your rabbit?''

''Usagi.. he was a rabbit in one of the stories father told us'' Leo answered with a smile, ''what about your cat Mikey?''

''um.. 'm gonna call her Klunk! I've always wanted a cat called Klunk'' Mikey grinned,

The four boys played with their toys until lunch. They were called into the dining room where they pulled Christmas Crackers and ate their huge Christmas dinner!

Their day was filled with playing games as a family, they had some of the left overs from their Christmas lunch for dinner.

The evening was spent watching two Christmas movies, the four boys never left their toys alone for one minute.

When it came to bedtime the boys went to bed and when their father went back downstairs they went into Mikey's room.

''This was the best christmas ever!'' Mikey giggled, ''I wish it could be like this everyday''

''Me too..'' Raph sighed in content

''That was the most food I've ever eaten'' Donnie laughed, ''I'm still really full!''

''yeah! do you think we'll ever have food like that again?'' Mikey asked excitedly,

''Hopefully!'' leo grinned, ''I'm so sleepy now...''

''yeah'' The brothers agreed before crawling into Mikey's bed. The four boys snuggled into each other and their toys.

''Night bros'' Mikey yawned,

''Goodnight Mikey'' Leo answered sleepily.

Raphael was already asleep.

Donnie was the last one awake, he looked up at the ceiling and smiled happily. ''Thank you Santa.. for the most amazing Christmas ever!'' he whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

**Well.. that was my Christmas fic! Merry Christmas everyone! Please Review xx**


End file.
